


福利

by zhuojuju



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	福利

你最近疯狂的迷上了一个小主播。

小主播十分漂亮，浅栗色的头发柔顺的贴在额头，眼睛亮晶晶的，眼尾微微下垂处还藏着泪痣，配上粉红色的眼影更漂亮的惹人怜惜。小主播鼻尖总是红红的，好像被欺负了似的。粉嫩的嘴唇在说话的时候总是嘟起来，不撒娇也可爱非常。

小主播特别的白，白的只要调亮镜头整个人就模糊了。偏偏小主播自己还不知道保护，上次直播穿了个露肩的衣服。白嫩嫩的肌肤裸露出来，锁骨也十分性感，不知道被多少人截了图私下意淫。

某天，你突然收到了小主播的私信，邀请你跟他一对一视频，说是送这么多礼物的福利。你当然不会拒绝了，其实你也意淫貌美小主播很久了。

点开视频通话，对面的小主播就裹了个浴袍坐在你对面，背景好像还是一个酒店房间的床上。

“哥哥，你想和我聊什么呢？”

你当然不敢太过于直白的袒露自己内心龌龊的想法，只能东扯几句，西扯几句。小主播的笑点太低了，竟被你胡扯的话逗笑，还笑了半天。小主播笑岔了气，整个脸都粉红粉红的，时不时还发出甜腻的轻喘。兴许是笑热了，小主播解开浴袍，衣服半搭在肩上，露出雪白的胸膛和艳红的乳尖。

“哥哥，这个视频直播没有表情哎！等我去弄一个哦！”

小主播好像突然不满意这个视频通话似的，突然消失在镜头前。你只听到了翻东西的声音，过了好一会才看到小主播回来，浴袍已经完全脱离上身了，但由于镜头原因你却看不到下面的景色。当小主播的脸出现在镜头上的时候，你突然抑制不住了自己的冲动，竟把脸贴近了手机屏幕。

小主播头上带了个猫耳发箍，鼻尖涂的粉粉的，甚至还把小奶猫的胡须画在了脸上，整个人都白白软软的，也不知道有没有奶香味。

“哥哥，哥哥，尼尔好看吗！”

小主播突然冲着你撒娇，你在看直播的时候从来没看过小主播撒娇。小主播撒娇时说话声音奶奶的，眼睛眨巴巴的透过镜头看着你，小脸皱皱的，十分可爱。

“我的尼尔当然最好看了。”

你不假思索的说出内心最真实的想法。

“就知道哥哥最好了！呐，哥哥想看猫尾巴嘛。”

小主播的欢快显而易见，你自是不愿让小主播不高兴，一句好的便脱口而出。

“哥哥看完了可不许再看别的主播了，不然尼尔会伤心的。”

小主播皱着眉头，一脸苦恼的看着你。

“哥哥当然不会看别人了，哥哥只有你一个呢！”

说完这句话，你突然看到小主播的镜头换了视角。画面里是一张粉红蕾丝大床，小主播趴在床上，将白白的屁股高高抬起。雪白的臀缝间插着一个猫尾巴型的按摩棒，还在不知疲倦的工作着，小主播的身体也随着按摩棒的振动颤抖个不停。

小主播抓住按摩棒，把它从红色穴口拔出，又重重的插了进去，过度的快感让小主播甜腻的尖叫起来。

“哈啊！哥、哥哥，求你轻一点！尼尔好胀啊！唔！”

你看不到小主播的表情，但光靠想象就足够你下面坚硬如铁了。按摩棒随着小主播的手来回在艳红的穴口间抽插，粘腻的水声在你手机里面想起，还有满带情欲的喘息，你恨不得立马从屏幕里穿过去。

小主播不知满足的在床上扭动着雪白的身子，乳尖早就磨的红肿不堪，小主播低声的呜咽着。

“哥哥！哥哥！我的胸好涨啊！求你了，帮我吸吸嘛！”

小主播平常看起来清清纯纯的，没想到在床上竟这么勾人。挺翘的阴茎被小主播自己来回套弄着，后面的小穴也被小主播自己不知轻重的狠狠用按摩棒贯穿。好像是碰到了哪个敏感点，小主播的甜腻喘息声越来越大了。

“哥哥！慢一点！尼尔会坏掉的！”

小主播雪白的身子被粉红色浸染，颤抖的更加厉害了，后穴里的按摩棒抽插的速度也越来越快。

“啊！”

乳白色的精液出现在小主播修长的手指上，小主播无力的趴在床上，也顾不得后穴的按摩棒了。后穴流出的体液打湿了床单，小主播被快感逼出的眼泪也止不住的留下。

“最、最喜欢哥哥了！”


End file.
